


wrecking ball

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, the boys go off ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the bomb goes off like planned, tubbo and tommy being the teenagers they are make the best of it and play wrecking ball by mother mother while wrecking l’manburg up even more. the music soon draws the attention of the rest of the smo and watches as tubbo and tommy have their fun.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo &; TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	wrecking ball

the bomb had gone off, finally they did it. they went through with their plans. tubbo let out a laugh of shock, not really expecting it to happen. the rest of the smp went on their own way and did their own thing while tubbo and tommy walked around. 

tommy looked to tubbo, “want to play music as loud as possible?” tubbo nodded his head, setting up the music. “i have the perfect song!” tubbo said excitedly, playing wrecking ball as loud as possible. 

soon tommy sang with the lyrics, “i made a wreck out of my hand, i put it through the wall,” tubbo joining in with tommy, “i made a fist and not a plan, call me a wreckless wrecking ball,” 

they walked around, punching the debris as they sang, grabbing the plates that werent broken, “i throw my plates against the wall and give it all i got.” tommy took over the song, singing loudly, “i aim to break not one but all, im just a big old wrecking ball,”

he sang, throwing the plates at the wall, and running to the stands, “i am unruly in the stands, i am a rock on top of the sand,” he ran to tubbo and grabbed his hands, dancing with him, tubbo joining in the song again, “i am a fist amidst the hands, and i break it just because i can,”

the rest of the smp was curious as to what was happening, walking to where the two teens were. 

the teens were laughing to themselves, running around and destroying l’manburg even more, “it takes a dedicated hand, to put it through the wall,” tommy sang, “you gotta wanna break the heart,” tubbo joining in with tubbo in the next line, “of all those pretty porcelain dolls,”

tubbo took over the next line, “you gotta be the drummer in the band,” tommy taking the next, “you gotta want to be a battering ram,” both of them joining in together, “you gotta see the artistry in tearing the place apart with me baby,”

the song kept on playing as the two teens collapsed on the ground, laughing together. “you know the rest of em have been watching, big t?” tommy told tubbo, looking at his best friend. “im sure they were, i mean we are pretty loud,” tubbo responded before looking to where they were. 

both of the teens waved at the others that looked shocked to see them so happy even in the mist of all the problems that have happened. 

tubbo and tommy got up, taking the others hands and walking off into the sunset, never looking back.


End file.
